In the prior art, the sharing of digital images over a communication network, such as the Internet, is accomplished by attaching a file to an e-mail whereby the recipient must detach the image file, store it and then view it. If the recipient wishes to send the image file to another individual, they must know the electronic address and go through a process of opening a new document and attach the received image file, and optionally adding any images of their own to the attachment. This is a relatively cumbersome process. The problem of sharing multiple images with additional users and attachments becomes even more complex.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/470,814, filed Dec. 22, 1999, describes a system whereby users attend a common event whereby each of the users capture individual images. The individual images are all placed at a common site for viewing and for the potential ordering of image products. However, in this system, users must either have film images scanned and uploaded to the site or digitally uploaded on their own.
There also exists peer-to-peer architectures that allow a user to view pictures that another person has designated for sharing by actively connecting to the other person's computer and searching. However, this system of seeking and finding images for viewing is tedious and time consuming. Furthermore, only one person's images may be viewed during a given connection.
Kodak's Photoquilt is another example of a prior art system wherein multiple users upload images to a web-based application and allow multiple users to view the images independently. In this system, the user must upload their own pictures which can be a complex process. Pictures are manually screened for objectionable content and then loaded to the quilt overnight. The content is not managed in a theme based manner but may be searched for a theme. Furthermore, a user wishing to view the images must constantly connect and reconnect to see any updates.
There also exists on-line photosystems such as provided by Ofoto wherein images of a user may be shared by allowing access to a third party to designated images. Hereagain, the second person viewing the images is limited to a particular user and to only the images designated.
The present invention is directed to solve many of the problems in the prior art whereby images may be shared among a plurality of users. In addition, the system according to the present invention, allows the providing of comments and editorials with regard to specific images that can be directed to a specific individual or to the group as a whole.